Astaroth
The Great Demon Lord Astaroth (大魔王アスタロト Dai Maou Asutaroto) is the ruler of the Demon Realm Village. He is the main antagonist of knight Arthur, being the final boss from Ghosts 'n Goblins and reappearing in other games as a boss near the end of Ghouls 'n Ghosts, Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts, and Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins. He is apparently based on Astaroth (also Ashtaroth, Astarot and Asteroth), a Crowned Prince of Hell in demonology. Powers and abilities As a demon lord that apparently lived for thousands of years, Astaroth is well versed in the magical arts. Astaroth has a secondary face on his abdomen, and he can attack from both mouths through a stream of fire. He can either hail his enemies with small, deadly fireballs, scorch them with long fire lashes, or pierce them with his white-hot laser beam from his top mouth. In Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins, he uses magic to fly as well. Astaroth is also an expert deceiver. His illusions and mirages range from an identical clone of himself (both being the real one), to entire areas working as traps (like the infamous illusionary battle against him in the first game, although it was devised by Satan). As a demon, he can survive what seems like certain death for humans, being able to revive unless he is completely extinguished. Other appearances *Astaroth is the fourth boss from Adventure Quiz: Capcom World. *If Akuma or Demitri defeat Red Arremer in SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos, they challenge Astaroth in their endings. *In Namco × Capcom, Astaroth was defeated by Arthur several years before the events of the game, but he revived and makes an alliance with the demon Druaga (although they were actually using each other) to take over the Demon World. At first, Astaroth seems a bit off from his former self, but when defeated by Arthur and his allies in the Demon Realm Village, Nebiroth appears and reveals that Astaroth is simply a marionette under his control, as Astaroth's soul was chopped in half when he was first defeated by Arthur, allowing Nebiroth to have two Astaroths (each with half of the soul) appear to work for him. The two and Nebiroth are defeated, and without them the Demon Village collapses. Astaroth and Nebiroth are revived near the end of the game, and are killed again. *Astaroth also appears in Project X Zone. His attack is Devil Rage (魔王の怒り), where he punches the target upwards, releases a beam from his upper mouth, and unleashes flames from the lower mouth. *Astaroth has a cameo appearance in Sōki's ending from Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars. *In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Astaroth appears in the background of the Demon Village stage. He also appears as a card in the Heroes and Heralds mode from Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. *Astaroth appeared in events from the mobile games Otoranger and Zombie Cafe. *Astaroth's main attire appeared as a crossover costume for M. Bison in Street Fighter V. Other Media * Astaroth appears in the Volume 5 from Hisshō Technique Kan Peki-ban (1986). * Astaroth makes cameo in manga Warera Hobby's Famicom Seminar (1988). * Astaroth appears in the Archie Comics crossover Worlds Unite (2015). Gallery GnG Astaroth.jpg|Artwork CG2Astaroth.png Astaroth.png|Dark Astaroth from Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins Dc534dcbe79ce43593fd01c7984afc5d.png|Astaroth's card in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Heroes and Heralds mode OtorangerAstaroth.jpg|''Otoranger'' ZombieCafeAstaroth.png|''Zombie Cafe'' ArchieAstaroth.png|Worlds Unite Namco ✕ Capcom.png|Namco ✕ Capcom Project X Zone.png|Project X Zone M.BisonAstarothSFV.jpg|Astaroth alternate costume for M. Bison in Street Fighter V Sprites See also *Nebiroth *Morock Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Ghosts 'n Goblins bosses Category:Ghouls 'n Ghosts bosses Category:Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts bosses Category:Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins bosses Category:Ghosts 'n Goblins: Gold Knights bosses Category:Main characters Category:Villains